Trials and Errors
by Blue Sock Monkey
Summary: Everyone knows Rin is a demon. Through trials and errors, do they accept Rin for who he is, or will they abandon him when he needs them the most? Genres have changed to Suspense/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort.
1. Gut Feeling

"Hurry up Rin. Can you get any slower?"

"SHUT UP FOUR-EYES!"

To most people, this Friday afternoon would be like any other peaceful day. The sun is shining and children are coming home from school to greet their parents. Let's just say Rin Okamaru wasn't in a very peachy mood. First of all, he was late getting to high school. He also forgot his lunch at the dorm. On the way back home the afternoon to, get ready for cram school, he just so happened to face plant into a mud puddle. That had rocks.

This brings us to present time. After tidying up (and sporting a nasty headache) Rin and Yukio are headed to the circle and seals classroom.

"Why do you even have to go to Shura's anyway? Trying to get Shiemi to fall in lo-"

_SMACK!_

"WHAT THE HECK YUKIO!" screamed Rin as he rubbed his sore nose.

"I've already told you this three times nii-san, we need Shura to inspect your sword." Yukio states.

"Can't she do that before we start training?"

"No." Is all Yukio says before walking ahead.

'_This is not good. All I need is for everyone to stare at me like I'm some psychopath.' _ After the camping trip, everyone has tried to avoid him. He can't get over the fact that right before all that happened, they said that they were his friends and would always be. _'Every time they see me, they have a look of fear and resentment. Especially Bon.' _His tail drooped with sadness as he dragged after his brother.

'_Almost there.'_

A knot of fear formed in his stomach as they reached the door. He could here Shura speaking, but the sound was a bit muffled. With a quick knock, Yukio opened the door and stepped inside.

All went quiet as Yukio and Rin stepped through the door. Rin's tail twitched as he looked at the class. _'Why does everyone have to stare? It's not like I died my hair neon green!'_

Shiemi's eyes started to water as she tried to hide her eyes. Izumo had her head turned with her usual sour face. Shima looked like he was going to pee his pants any moment. Konekomaru had a look of pure horror on his face, like he just looked Satan dead in the eye. Takara was as straight faced as ever. Bon just sat there, staring like everyone else. Instead of fear, resentment, or pain, he had an expression of anger. Not the everyday Bon anger, the type of anger that says, make one wrong move, your dead, type of anger. _'Yep, I'm screwed.'_ Before anyone could anything insulting or indignant, Yukio grabbed Rin's sword.

"Here's his sword. Make sure you don't miss anything." Yukio said as he handed Shura the Koma sword.

"Ya, whatever. Just don't get your panties in a bunch." As she said this, she released the sword from its sheath and Rin's power, showing his true form.


	2. Replacing Rin

As the Koma sword's blade was released, Rin was bathed in a sea of blue flames. Everyone watched as his ears elongated and teeth sharpened to a point. Nails sharpened and pupils turned red. To most of the exorcists in the room, Rin was no more. Only a killing machine, a demon, took his place.

'_Why do they act so afraid? It's not like I'm going to kill them!' _as Yukio and Shura examined the Koma sword for any cracks, fractures, or any other problems, Rin could only stare at his former friends.

"Are you s-sure that's a s-safe thing to do?" A shaky voice from the students asked.

Everyone turned to look at Konekomaru.

"What's so unsafe about it? You think I'm going to claw your eyes out or something?"

"That's enough Okamaru-kun! We will be taking our leave. Please continue, Shura." Yukio headed out the door with long strides.

Shura sealed the sword and handed it to Rin, who left shortly after, flames and demonic appearance disappearing.


	3. Day Off

The time is noon, Saturday, and Rin is lying on his bed, while staring into space. Kuro is playing joyously with a dust bunny. Yukio is on another small mission. There have been reports of ghost infestations in an apartment complex. _'Why would he say something like that? They act like I'm some sort of ticking time bomb. I would never hurt them…' _

"_Don't be sad Rin. Things will get better." _

"Thanks Kuro. That really did mean a lot."

"_Welcome. You want to play?" _As Kuro says this, he throws the dust bunny to Rin.

"Sure!" Rin laughs as they roll around playing with dust bunnies, not paying any attention as they mess up the room.

^Time Skip^

"Nii-san I'm ho…"

Yukio looks around the room in shock. Papers are scattered everywhere. The chairs are upturned and the bed sheets tousled. In the middle of the destruction, is Rin. He is lying on his back, mouth wide open and asleep. Kuro is on his stomach, curled in a tight ball.

'_What am I going to do with them?'_


	4. Steel VS Steel

I apologize for any confusion. Here is a list of chapter names:

Ch. 1 Gut Feeling

Ch. 2 Replacing Rin

Ch. 3 Day Off

_Steel VS. Steel_

Sunday passed uneventfully. The Okamaru brothers lounged around the dorm. Well, Rin did. Yukio was doing actual work. This brings us to Monday afternoon, at cram school. Rin is splayed on his brother's desk, half asleep. Yukio is writing a few short sentences on the board. Rin sits up lazily. Swinging his legs of the desk and hopping off, he makes his way towards his old classroom seat.

"If you want to, you can stay here until Shura gets back. I don't mind." Yukio lays the chalk piece down.

Rin grunts his reply.

A few minutes later, the door opens to the Kyoto group, followed by Sheimi, Izumo, and Tanaka. Each take their seats. Of course, he gets a glare from Bon. One could compare it to two swords clashing in a fight. A very bloody fight. Sheimi delicately sits down in her assigned seat beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices shaking. Eyes bore into the back of his head.

'_Most likely Bon…'_

A few agonizing minutes later, his younger brother begins class. Halfway into the lesson, Shura walks in.

"C'mon kid. Let's go." Without another thought, she exits the room.

Closing the door, Shura grabs his arm and literally drags him to the training room.

She forcefully shoves him onto a bench and looms over him. "What was that all about? You could cut the tension and stress in that room with a knife! I could even feel it down the hall!"

He doesn't answer. He and she know well enough what's happening. With a sigh, she flops down beside him. Ruffling his hair, she pulls him into one of those rare Shura hugs.

"Don't worry too much. Worrying causes wrinkles…"

Rin laughs quietly, leaning into Shura's hug.

Shura thinks,_ 'If only people could see past the flames and demonic appearance, they would see a kind, loving boy with the biggest heart I've ever seen.'_


	5. Small Talk

_Small Talk_

As any other Tuesday, the twins awoke (at different times) and attended high school. They studied and Rin managed to pass his English test. Only by a few points, but you have to give him credit, he did try!

At this very moment, Shura and Rin are training. Balls are flying left and right, they dodge and hit some, talking all the while. Once the time ran out and the machine died down, Rin literally fell to the ground exhausted. Shura, with her womanly pride, made it to one of the benches before falling exhausted.

"I win." Rin squeaks.

"Heck no! I always win and that's that!"

"You just can't admit defeat, booby queen!"

"YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND WE WILL SEE WHO'S ALIVE AND WHO'S DEAD AS A DOORNAIL!"

"SO YOU ADMIT I WON, BOO-"

"Stop!"

Before they could strangle each other, Yukio grabs Rin by the back of his shirt (and Shura's bra strap) and pushed each other to each side of the room. Looking behind his twin, Rin spots the class.

Yukio clears his throat and says, "Something has come up that I have to attend to. Shura, watch the class." With that, he walks out of the room.

A few minutes later everyone is talking and laughing, save for one Okamaru.

_Plop_

Rin looks to his left. Shima looks back with a nervous smile.

"So, how are you?" He says.

…

Both stare at each other.

Rin replies with a shaky, "Good, You?"

"Good."

"Why are you talking to me?" Rin looks quizzically towards him.

"I don't know. I think I've been acting kind of stupid lately. So, have you heard of the mission all of us are going on?"

_AN_

I'm changing this story to Rin/Shima. I don't know if it's going to fall under the romance category yet. If you have any questions, please ask. :)


	6. Interesting Sleepover

_Interesting Sleepovers and a Not So Verbal Fight_

"What all do we need for the mission?"

Rin and Shima were at the dorms after class. Yukio hasn't returned yet, so they are just chillin. Their conversation started off a little awkward and very few things were said. It started progressing until presently. Shima is lying on Rin's bed, with Rin at his feet.

"We're going to the beach, so as far as I know, the basic vacation stuff. We will be at the beach a lot so bring extra swim trunks."

As he says this, Rin is writing a list ninety to nothing.

"_Can I go to?"_

"Shure. But stick with me or Shima ok?"

"_Ok."_

With that said and done Kuro stalks off towards the kitchen.

"He wants to come to?"

"Ya, he won't be any trouble. When is this again?"

"Next Friday. Can I spend the night tonight? I want to get some sleep. With Bon spouting questions, no one would get any sleep."

^Time Skip^

_Thump-thump-thump_

_Simmer_

"Supper is almost done." Rin is slicing and stirring potato soup. Shima asked him if he has ever made any, which sparked his curiosity, and of course he had to make it.

"Ever since I tried your food for the first time, I've never had anything better. I am positive this will be good."

Rin's blushes pale red. "Oh, shut up. My foods not that good."

Shima smirks. "I beg to dif-"

_RING-RING_

'It's Yukio'

"Sup, bro?" Answers Rin.

"_I'm not coming home tonight. We already finished the mission, but it would be very late if I did come back. It wouldn't be safe."_

"That's fine. Shima is spending the night anyway. I gotta go. Soups boiling."

"_Wait, Shima? HEY, DON'T HA-"_

_Click_

Shima is getting bowls out of the cabinets when he asks, "When will Yukio be back?"

Rin pockets his phone and starts scooping out soup. "Yukio and the other exorcists on the mission will be staying the night there. So, that means we have the dorm to ourselves!

That night, they stayed up watching movies and eating popcorn. On a very sensitive scene, they were both in hysterics, crying and screaming for the man to NOT GO INTO THE DANG CLOSET. Of course, the man did. If only Shura was there. She would have gotten some dang funny photos.

Around 1:30 A.M. both decided to get bowls of ice-cream. They decided who would go there the manly way… Rock, paper, scissors. In the end, both chickened out and went together – in their pj's – wrapped up in the same blanket – Rin using his sword as a baseball bat – Shima, his staff. Like the ninja's they are, they reached the kitchen without disturbing Kuro, or anything else that was in the dorm hiding in the closets.

"Hey, Rin, get the bowls, I'll get the ice-cream." Shima whispered.

"Heck no! They're at the other side of the kitchen!" Rin scream-whispered.

"Fine, let's go together."

As this was said, the started toward the cabinet, weary of nocking into something.

_Ting _

"OMG, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Throwing caution to the wind, he jumped into Shima's arms – like Scooby-doo – Like a real man would do.

"Well, hello there."

_WHACK!_

Of course, he sinks to the floor in pain.

_Clang!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Abandoning their precious ideas of ice-cream at an ungodly hour, they ran to the bedroom.

"What the heck, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Ukobach screeches at their backs.

^Morning^

Not getting a wink of sleep, the two friends headed towards high school.

"I'll see you this afternoon at cram school." Shima then heads towards his first class of the day, asking any deity out there why he watched that movie.

"See ya later." Rin does the same.

They each couldn't sit still through class. It was especially hard for Shima with Bon staring holes into his back. Rin was downright giddy to see him this afternoon.

'_I've never felt this way about anyone. I wonder what it is.'_ Un knowingly to him, Shima was thinking the same thing.

^Cram School^

All the exorcists are in P.E. Bon busts through the door (decked out in P.E. attire).

"WHAT THE HECK SHIMA? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK YESTERDAY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWERE ANY OF MY CALLS OR TEXTS!"

"I was with Rin last night. No need to bite my head off."

"I bet the only reason he wanted you over is to soften you up. Then when you least expect it, attack you. Most likely kill, if he doesn't decide to let you suffer." Bon smirks as Rin's jaw drops.

"What the – I would never do that?!" Rin retorts.

"How do we know if you're lying or not? All you are is a demon after all."

_SMACK!_

Everyone gasps and freezes in shock. Even the teacher does. He walks in just in time to witness the event. Shima's face is contorted (in other words, twisted) in anger as he holds his bloody fist to his side.

…

Shima grabs Rin's hand and stomps out of the room. Before closing the door, Shima says, "If I ever hear you say something like that about Rin, I will kill you."

He slams the door behind him.


	7. Surprises Around Every Corner

_Surprises Around Every Corner_

Shima dragged Rin into an empty classroom. Standing in shock, deciding if he was hallucinating or not, watched as his defender sat on the teacher's desk. All was deathly quiet.

"I'm sorry." The young monk said with sadness.

"What for?"

"…"

He walked slowly towards Shima. Holding his right hand, he inspected his bloody knuckles.

"You know you didn't have to do that. What he was saying didn't bother me." Rin said, bangs covering his eyes.

"Yes they did and we both know it. Sit beside me." Shima scooted over and pat the empty space beside him.

Rin hopped onto the desk. He intertwined his right and with Shima's left hand, and leaned onto his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Rin said sheepishly, sporting a red face.

Shima laid his head onto Rin's, and they sat that way, relishing the silence. They enjoyed the silence together until it was time to depart, to go to their dorms.

^Kyoto Group's Dorm^

"What the heck is he thinking?" Bon says while attempting and failing to concentrate on homework.

"He is going to do something to Shima. He is just being nice to him so he can either get to Shima himself, us, or other exorcists." Konekomaru replies. He adjusts his glasses and flinches when Bon suddenly stands.

He starts for the door. "I'm going to look for him. I'll even drag him back if I-"

The room's door opens, and Shima walks to his bed, completely ignoring the scowling bruised face of his roommate. He (Shima) had previously gone home with Rin and took a shower, borrowing some of the oldest twin's cloths.

Konekomaru asks quietly, "Where have y-you been?"

"Rin's…" Konekomaru flinches at the steal in his voice.

Bon, meanwhile, has his arms folded disapprovingly.

"Standing there pouting won't change things."

"Tsk. If I didn't know any better _mumble mumble…"_ Bon snaps back.

Shima sits up at breakneck speed, scaring the heck out of 'Neko. "If you didn't know better what?"

"Nothin…" At that, Bon gathers his material and shuts off the lights.

^With Rin^

'_I can't concentrate.' _

Rin is currently trying to do homework. He throws his pencil down in distress.

Between the incident in class and the alone time with Shima, including the time at the dorm, little was said. Shima bathed and ate supper afterwards with Rin. Both were trying to grasp what happened this very afternoon.

"Nii-san, I'm home!" Yukio walks in the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, bro! I see you came home with all limbs intact." Rin punched his younger brother's shoulder playfully.

They talked the rest of the night. Yukio told how his mission went. Rin talked about the sleepover and today's events (Careful not to bring anything up about the fight).

A while later, Yukio returned from taking a quick shower.

"Hey, you hungry? I'll fix you something if you want me to."

"No thanks nii-san. I'm fine." Yukio then crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

"_Rin, please don't upset Ukobach tonight. He was kind of mad this morning."_

He laughed quietly and snuggled into bed with Kuro behind his neck.

^Time Skip^

Thursday was just plain uneventful. Shima didn't attend cram school. Neither did the other two members of the Kyoto Group. On the outside, Rin may have looked calm, but in the inside, a storm was raging on.

This brings us to Friday. In the morning, the clouds were dark and ominous. Yukio had found out yesterday about the fight and was not at all pleased, and just a little stunned. He never would have imagined Shima to do such a thing. Rin attended high school, picking at his lunch. He was antsy, wondering if Shima would be at class that afternoon. Something else at the back of his mind was nagging him, too. _'I'm acting like a school_ _girl.'_ He thought bitterly.

His thoughts about being a sissy school girl died completely by 5th hour class. The nagging had grown and was becoming frustrating, and kind of scaring him. Rin wanted to pull out his flames. He had no idea why. Just the thought of being surrounded in those protective flames soothed him, and making him even more aggravated.

After class, he skipped 6th and 7th hour and headed for the dorm. He walked into the room and sat on his bed. His sword sat temptingly beside him.

"_Rin, I feel weird. Do you feel it too?"_ Kuro worriedly pawed his leg.

He picked up his cat companion and hugged him to his chest. "Ya." Was all he said.

"_It's scaring me."_ Out of the blew, Kuro started crying.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok. Don't worry, alright? I've gotcha. You can come with me to cram class." He soothed. "Where's Ukobach?"

Kuro calmed down and sniffled. _"He went to Mephisto. He got scared to. It didn't really bother me then. I'm glad you came."_

"Ok. Let's go to class now."

^Cram School^

Kuro rested on Rin's head as they were walking to Shura's class. His tail was would twitch at every sound he heard. He even jumped (and yelled very mature like) when Kuro sneezed. _'Something's not right. It's like something is coming. It's bugging the fire out of me!' _

Rin was having an internal battle. Opening Kurikara VS. Leaving it alone and toughing the situation out.

"Here we are buddy." Rin entered the classroom surprisingly early. He smiled when he saw Shima was going to sit next to him. Sheimi was sitting next to Izumo.

"How are you today?" The young monk greeted with a wide smile.

"I'm good. Where were you yesterday?" He could feel nails practically being driven into the back of his head. _'Chicken must really be mad…'_

"I'm moving out of the dorm." Shima replied, putting his hand nervously behind his head.

"What? Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll be staying in one of the dorm rooms with you and Yukio, if that's fine with you. Yukio already said yes."

Rin smiled and they fist bumped. "This means more 'middle of the night' adventures!" He smiled childishly as his friend laugh along with him.

Shura (aka 'booby queen' by Rin's standards) walked into the room, called roll call, and began class.

A sheet of folded paper slid onto his desk. He opened it and read:

_Are you feeling alright? You seem a little off._

Rin took out a pencil and replied:

_I'm fine._

Shima didn't look convinced. In all reality, he was a panicking, wallowing mess in the inside. Kuro was even jerking his head every now and then. Rin's tail kept twitching in anticipation.

Briskly, he jerked noticeably and stood up, palming his desk (in other words, hands flat on the desk) and tail thrashing side to side. Kuro screeched and fell of the wooden surface. Everyone else jumped in their seats and stared at him.

"Watch 'yer problem?" Shura asked worriedly.

AN: Kurikara is another name for the Koma sword.


	8. Misunderstandings

_Misunderstandings_

Tail still thrashing, he stayed still. He could feel the stares of his fellow classmates. Meanwhile, Kuro hops to his feet and claws his way up Shima's pant legs and hides under his shirt. He digs the cat from out of his shirt and sits him on his side of the desk. He then stands up and puts a hand on the shoulder of a shaking Rin.

"What's wrong, dude?" He glances worriedly to the side. Shura looks back at him, and then walks over. Rin changes positions and stands stalk still. Shura pulls out a pocket flashlight Yukio got her for her birthday (from who knows where) and flashes it from eye to eye (like doctors do). He kept his eyes looking straight.

"Yo, little buddy, speak to me! Give me signs that you are alive!" He still doesn't move.

"Please don't yell Mrs. Kirigakure! You may make him more upset!" Konekomaru said quietly yet fiercely.

Izumo stands up. "Hey, Kuro is acting weird too." She then points to the poor demon cat. He was standing stalk still, too, both tails thrashing like Rin's.

By this time, everyone, including Tanaka, has surrounded Rin, yet at a respective distance. They jump as the door was swung open. Yukio paces in and stops dead when he spots his brother.

"What're you doin here?" Shura asks annoyed.

"There has been someone or something broken into the True Cross Barrier's. It seems they both are reacting to it."

Rin then blinks and looks around. "What happened?" He questioned.

"You jumped up all of a sudden." Sheimi answers.

"Oh…"

Shima pats his shoulder to get his attention. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"Ya…"

Yukio then starts to direct Rin out of the room. The others start to trail after them. "We need to get him to the dorm."

All noises went silent as they continued walking. Only the scuffing of shoes and the occasional sniffle could be heard.

Konekomaru broke the silence by tripping, Bon catching the back of his shirt. What happened next not only scared but shocked everyone to their core. Rin whipped around, grabbed 'Neko's throat, and pinned him to the nearest wall. Yelling in fright, he grabbed and scratched Rin's arm, hoping for escape.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Rin growled menacingly. He had changed into his demon form, flames and all.

Yukio shot his gun, close enough to his brother's head for a warning. Shima dogged in front of Rin.

"DON'T SHOOT!" He yelled. Once again, silence.

"He is trying to kill 'Neko you idiot! What the heck are you doing?!"

Shima put his arms down and started explaining. "When Konekomaru tripped, he bumped into me. I guess since Rin is jittery from the intrusion, he thought I was hurt and acted on instinct."

Rin hadn't moved. He still had his eyes trained on the frightened monk. Shima then stepped over and took hold of his gripped arm. "Please let go. I'm fine, see? He didn't mean to hit me. It was an accident."

Slowly, he let go of the monk's throat. He then backed away. Not staying any longer, Shima wrapped his arm around Rin's waist, took hold of his left hand with his left hand, and lead him out of the building. The class watched as they left.

"Do you think that's what really happened?" Izumo asked.

"Some, yes." Both Shura and Yukio replied.

^Twins (Plus Shima's) Dorm^

Shima lead his friend to his new bed. He sat him down gently. Rin's flames and demonic appearance had died away along the way. He sat down beside the other teen. He put Rin's head in his lap and petted his soft, midnight blue hair.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Mmhmm…" He snuggles into Shima's lap and falls asleep.

^With the Others^

"Konekomaru, are you ok?" Sheimi piped up. She was nervously twisting her fingers together. Izumo was standing beside her, arms cross, but still with a slight hint of worry flitting across her face.

Yukio and Bon helped 'Neko to his feet, previously falling after being released. He swayed, his mo-hawked friend helping him.

"H-he is going t-to attack Shim-ma…" Was all he said.

"Why dya thank he's gonna do that?" Shura questioned.

Everyone glanced at each other. Mostly uneasy.

"He had a weird l-look in his eyes. I-it was like… it was…"

"Rage?" Bon finished.

"Ya…"

They all returned to the classroom to talk.

"Besides when Amaimon caused such a seen, I never saw him get this angry." Yukio started.

The students nodded in agreement. A few words were shared about Rin's condition. Kuro, still upset, lay fidgeting in the younger twins lap. The conversation went on until late into the night. Mostly was about what expressions he made, or why Shima acted so protective. Also, why he had a look of rage in his eyes. Little did they know that it wasn't directed towards 'Neko only.


	9. Free Day

AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Thank you for your patients and support!

_Free day_

^Saturday, 3:00 A.M.^

_Rin's POV_

The day before, Shima stayed and comforted Rin the rest of the night. Once the blue headed demon fell asleep, he covered him and pulled a desk chair to the edge of the bed. Yukio and Shima conversed on and off throughout the night. To say the least, they were worried sick. Yukio had to take phone calls all night, most likely concerning the barrier break. Oddly enough, Yukio hadn't mentioned his nii-san's behavior. One could tell it was bothering him, though.

At the present time (noon) Shima was asleep by Rin. He let out a quiet moan. He turned over and collided with a soft wall.

'_I don't remember that ever being here… or the wall feeling soft… or smelling of cinnamon…'_

He cuddled into the soft warmth.

He jerked as he felt something wrapping around his small waist. Rin's eyes popped open. He came face to face with a pail, yet slightly tan, chest. Realizing what was happening, he sported a blush that could rival the reddest tomato. Trying to wiggle out of the embarrassing but very comfortable embrace, the arms tightened. Giving up, he snuggled into Shima's hold.

"Mmm…"

Tilting his head up, blue eyes met brown eyes.

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

_THUMP_

Rin bent over the edge and peeped at his face planted friend. He giggled as he watched the pink headed monk scramble to stand up. Acting as calm as possible, yet failing, he gracefully sat at the edge of the bed.

"Nice shot, slick. Veeerrryyy cool. Handled that very well."

"Whatever _mumble mumble_…"

Nudging his friends head playfully, Rin stood and stretched. His furry blue tail swayed when Shima laughed.

"Someone seems lively today. Feeling any better? You scared me yesterday. Didn't know what happened until you fell asleep." He laid his head against the pillows.

Rin turned and opened the window, letting the soothing summer breeze waft through the air. "I actually feel tons better. I don't feel antsy or freaked out. Sorry I scared you bro." He sheepishly put a hand behind his head.

"It's alright. You couldn't help it." Shima smiled at the pink cheeked demon across from him.

_RUMBLE_

They both stared at Rin's stomach.

"I guess it's time for food." The pink haired teen laughed out.

Smiling, Rin and Shima got ready for another adventure… Praying they wouldn't get "attacked" again.

3:25 A.M.

Since they had to put on their battle armor, because nobody knows what would happen in the dark. Only true heroes are ready for anything… as they both believe.

As for dressing attire, Shima is wearing a pink t-shirt with a green guitar on the front, with dark blue sweatpants. On his head, a football helmet (only the Lord knows where they got it) and in his hands, a baseball bat.

Rin has on a dark blue shirt with the kanji symbol 'Peace' in red on the front. Red sweatpants to match. He is using the Koma sword as his weapon, with a pillow duck taped to his head. Both Shima and Rin have towels wrapped around their necks (like a cape) to make them seem a little manlier… it was Shima's idea.

They both were on the floor observing a map they drew of the dorm.

Rin speaks up, "Alright, first of all, we need to be ready for anything. We got that situation covered. Now is the process of maneuvering to the kitchen without looking like wusses and pansies… That's about all I got. Any more ideas, bud?"

"From the way it looks, we need to stick to the walls. Stay in the shadows. Whatever was about to get us last time doesn't need to expect us again! I'm still convinced it was a giant killer grasshopper…"

"I don't blame you. We could have died down there. We've got to stay strong!" He throws his fist in the air dramatically.

After their over dramatic moment, they proceeded with caution down the dorm hallways. Kuro stayed in the room, thinking this whole thing was just a waste of time.

'_Shiro, if you can hear me, why did you leave me here alone with these idiots?'_


End file.
